It is well known to retread tires by bonding rubber tire tread to tire casings. However, truck tires and off-the-road tires, for example those used on construction, mining and all-terrain vehicles, are subject to extreme conditions, giving rise to rapid wear of the tread and increased frequency of tire replacement.
There is a need therefore to develop a tire tread structure having improved wear characteristics, especially in extreme off-the-road conditions. The present invention seeks to provide such an improved tire tread structure.